August 2017
Europe Song Contest 10, was the tenth edition of Europe Song Contest. It took place in Slovakia, following Celeste Buckingham's victory in the ninth edition. It was the first time that Slovakia hosted the contest. Australia, San Marino and Spain returned after 1 omission edition. While Cyprus has returned after seven, Slovenia has returned after six, Kosovo and Moldova have returned after four omission editions. It was announced that Portugal and Russia will return to the contest on 25 June. Switzerland is also returned to the contest. It was announced on 23 June that the Czech Republic will debut in the 10th edition. It was announced that the show will take place in the capital of the country, in Bratislava on 21 June. This will be the fifth time that the host country's capital will host the event. The winner of the contest was Ella Eyre and Sigala, who represented the United Kingdom with the song "Came Here For Love", marking the third time the United Kingdom has won the competition (following 01 and 02 respectively), making the United Kingdom the first country to win the competition three times. Germany and Slovenia finished in second and third place, respectively. 'Location' :For further information see Bratislava RTVS, the Slovakian broadcaster has announced on the 19th of June that Bratislava is the first candidate city for the 10th contest. It was announced that Bratislava will host the show 2 days later on 21 June. Bratislava, the capital of Slovakia, is set along the Danube River by the border with Austria and Hungary. It’s surrounded by vineyards and the Little Carpathian mountains, crisscrossed with forested hiking and cycling trails. The pedestrian-only, 18th-century old town is known for its lively bars and cafes. Perched atop a hill, the reconstructed Bratislava Castle overlooks old town and the Danube. The Ondrej Nepela Arena, known as Orange Arena during the 2011 IIHF Championship, also known as Slovnaft Arena, is an arena in Bratislava, Slovakia. It is primarily used for ice hockey and it is the home arena of the KHL's HC Slovan Bratislava. Opening and interval acts Slovakia released details regarding the opening and interval acts for each of the live shows on 11 August. The final was opened with the previous edition's winner Celeste Buckingham with her song "I'm Not Sorry", while the interval of the final was the host, Kristína with her Eurovision song called "Horehronie" 'Presenters' It was announced on 21 June that the presenter for the contest would be Kristína. It was the fifth time that the contest will be presented by a female people and the seventh time that the contest does not feature a male presenter. 'Participants' 'Returning artists' 'Semi-final 1' It was announced on 15 June that semi-finals will returns. Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. Slovakia voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Scoreboard' 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: 'Semi-final 2' It was announced on 15 June that semi-finals will returns. Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. Slovakia voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Scoreboard' 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: 'Grand final' It was announced on 15 June that semi-finals will return. 10 countries will qualify for the final from each of the semi-finals. 21 countries will take part in the final. The voting will be the same except the non-participants voting. Non-participants can't vote from the 10th edition. The voting will begin with the 21 finalist countries. The spokespersons from the 21 countries will tell their results. After the 21 countries, the presenter of the contest will tell us how the non-qualifiers have voted. The presenter will say the added points by the non-qualifiers. 'Scoreboard (finalists)' 'Scoreboard (semi-finalists)' 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Voting and spokespersons The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: # Finland – Saara Aalto (Finnish representative in February 2017) # Ireland – Patrick Sheehy # Slovenia – Nika Zorjan # The Netherlands – Nycke Groot # Spain – Dani Mateo # San Marino – Alessio Bernabei # Romania – Alex Florea # Ukraine – Zlata Ognevich # Denmark – Anja Nissen (Danish representative in June 2017) # Estonia – Elina Born # Australia – Liam Hemsworth # Malta – Valentina Rossi # Germany – Barbara Schöneberger # Portugal – Cristiano Ronaldo # Bulgaria – Ruth Koleva (Bulgarian representative in June 2016) # United Kingdom – Alfie Deyes # Russia – Alsou # Albania – Arilena Ara # Belgium – Loïc Nottet (Belgian representative in April 2017) # Czech Republic – Václav Noid Bárta # Slovakia – Dara Rolins Participation map Participating countries Did not qualify from the semi-final Countries that participated in the past but not in August 2017 'External links' * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube * Dailymotion * Official page